Wiki Content
CARSON: (Knocks the door) SAMANTHA: Yes? CARSON: Excuse me, lady, I had a scheduled appointment with you at 9 a.m.… SAMANTHA: Mr. Bennett? CARSON: Yes lady, Carson Bennett. SAMANTHA: You should have arrived 10 minutes ago, dream league soccer 2017 but it’s ok. Please come in and have a seat. CARSON: I’m sorry about that. The traffic doesn’t help when one needs it. Good morning, by the way. SAMANTHA: Good morning Mr. Bennett. Welcome to the West-Shore Bank. Let me introduce myself: my name is Samantha Everett, and I’m the credit representative in charge to help you. CARSON: Nice meeting you Ms. Samantha. You’re very kind. (Shakes hands) Yesterday I received a call from the Bank notifying me that I should come today. SAMANTHA: And, may I ask you, what is the reason for your visit? CARSON: Don’t worry, it’s ok. Well, I applied for a new credit card with you a few weeks ago and got notified about the application’s approval with the call, so that’s what I'm here. SAMANTHA: Ok Mr. Bennett, let me check your information on the system. Could you please lend me your I.D card for a few seconds and tell me your application number? CARSON: Sure. Here’s my I.D card…and, my application number is 34238. SAMANTHA: Ok, got it. CARSON: How long will all this take? SAMANTHA: Not much…look, I just found your application’s file. I’m going to answer you a few questions to get sure if everything’s correct. CARSON: Ok. I have to tell you that I don’t have enough time, my wife is going to get in labor, and I want to have the credit card as soon as possible to run all the expenses. SAMANTHA: Those are critical news. So, let’s proceed. Firstly, have you ever applied for a credit with us or with another financial entity? CARSON: Yes, a year ago. It was a bit hard to pay because the montlhy fee was a bit high, but I could pay it up till the last penny. SAMANTHA: Ok and, are you currently working? The bank needs to know that you will be able to pay back your credit card. CARSON: To be honest, I got fired two days ago. SAMANTHA: Really? CARSON: This is not a too comfortable situation as you see. I’m anxious about my wife. And the credit card is the fastest solution I came up with. SAMANTHA: I understand you Mr. I am sorry about what I’m going to say, but this report says that your application has been denied. CARSON: Are you talking seriously, ma’am? (Sobbing). This can’t be real. SAMANTHA: I think that when you got notified of the application approval, the person who called you just confused the files or something similar. CARSON: I don’t know how to handle this. SAMANTHA: Your recent loss of work isn’t a problem because you have an unemployment insurance… CARSON: That’s good. I’ve been so stressed nowadays that I totally forgot about it. SAMANTHA: …but, the real problem is that you got reported to a credit bureau due to debt outstanding from a loan with another bank. CARSON: What? I think that maybe those reports aren’t updated lady: I’ve paid that debt a year ago. That’s impossible. SAMANTHA: Are you totally sure about it? The report says that you haven’t paid the last installment. CARSON: Now that I remember…I never received the last statement receipt and not even a debt notification. What can I do? SAMANTHA: I am not authorized to provide help with this kind of situations, but please, stay calm and let me see what I can do. CARSON: Thanks a lot, lady.